Celestial Lovers
by pinksongstress
Summary: This is a tale of Tanabata in the world of Macross Frontier, when the simple pilot meets the beautiful fairy.


Author's Notes: This is an official entry for the FFCW in HTVF.

I was inspired to write this fic, in dedication for my beloved significant other. It pains me as the day we will be apart is drawing near, but I will remain strong and return to you again.

_oooOOOooo_

_Beautiful…_

It was the only word to describe her.

I saw her in the middle of a small lake in the forest. Her hair was long and luscious, with the color of silvery blue that covers the most sensitive curves of her body. Her eyes twinkled like stars in the night, and her face was so gentle as if an angel carved it into life. She lifted her arms towards heaven and sang the saddest song I've ever heard in my life. She was the galactic fairy…

"Who's there?!" she turned and hurried to grab her robes on the rocks.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I couldn't help myself, I was captivated to your voice." I looked away to hide my blushing face, while she wraps herself in her robes.

She smiled with those perfectly shaped lips and said, "I could sing it for you, if you want me to."

And so she did, her voice was so enchanting that I was mesmerized to every note. Her song pierced the silence throughout the forest, yet there was a hint of sorrow in her voice that lingers in her heart.

"Hey!" I jumped in surprise when she splashed water at me. "Why did you do that?"

She giggled and then frolicked to the fields. "It's Lyra." She paused, looking back at me. "…my name…"

"Altair." I replied as mine.

She laughed softly, and then ran off again. Her laughter was music to my ears, beckoning me to follow. She led me to a field of anemones, there she stood still while she bathes under the gentle moonlight. Her hair flows lovingly along the wind, while her long robes brushes the flowers like a pair of angel wings.

It was there that we lay under the sea of stars – sharing the stories of our lives. I told her about my life as pilot, and my love of flying to the infinite sky.

"The sky isn't really that wonderful…" she said, looking at the horizon with sad eyes. She told me about her life in the sky – singing to her father's entertainment everyday, without ever meeting someone and knowing love.

"Maybe you haven't seen everything." I grabbed her hand and led her to where my valkyrie is. I suited up my Ex-gear and tested the wind's course and strength.

"North-northwest wind, four meters per second.

Engine and Flaps: OK. Take off!"

We rode the wind and watched the clouds roll by. The breeze felt cool as we swept down towards the lake. The still water looked like glass reflecting the glow of the moon. Her eyes twinkled in delight, a gorgeous smile was etched on her face upon seeing the moon's twilight – this is the part of the sky that I love.

We landed back on the fields, and I took off my flight equipment, as she verbalized her joyful experience.

"Lyra…" I called, and then hugged her close. "Stay with me.. I promise that I'll take care of you, I'll protect you… I-I love you… so stay with me – forever."

She was silent at first then a smile was formed and said, "Yes, Altair. I will!"

…

…

…

…

…

We spent our time in peace and happiness – our lives were content. It was then that I wish that the world would stop, as days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Then the day I feared most wouldn't have to come – a storm came.

Dark clouds blocked the clear sky, the wind was strong that it raged its force against nature. The rain fell that blurred my vision, and thunder and lightning clashed in anger as if the titans were fighting in heaven.

"Lyra!!!" I called, hoping that my voice wasn't drowning from sound of the furious storm. I was relieved when I saw her standing on the same spot where I first saw her – the lake.

She turned and looked at me with a tearstained face. I rushed to her side and held her close in my arms. And with my free hand, I cupped her angelic face – her eyes no longer twinkle, rather they cried like endless waterfalls.

"I have to go…" she cried, and told me that storm was the anger of her father – the Sky King.

"No. We'll runaway where he couldn't find us."

But she shook her head in dismay and said, "I have to go, for both our sakes." She removed one of her earrings adorned with a purple gemstone. "Take this. It is my promise to you –we will be together again."

"Lyra…no… " I couldn't let her go, I held her body close to mine. But what I witnessed shattered my soul – her body slowly vanishing within my arms.

And with the last ounce of her form, she caressed my face and smiled, as she whispered the last words into my ear, "I love you, Altair…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

She was gone…

The heavy clouds were curtained away and revealed the starry night sky. A star shone brightly in the northern hemisphere.

"I can feel you, though you're not here. I believe in our love. So please watch over me from far away."

"What happened to Lyra and Altair, Daddy?"

"Remember Lyra's promise? The Sky King allowed them to meet once a year – on the 7th day of the 7th month. So when the star Vega and Altair are up in the sky, it means that the fairy and pilot are together again."

"Are they sad?" the child asked.

"Sometimes… but remember this May-chan: no matter how far, or how long lovers are apart – true love waits." He pecked the child's head with a kiss for good night, and left the room of their daughter.

"Alto, don't you think that story is too retro?" A woman with strawberry blonde hair said.

"It's based on the traditional Tanabata story my mother once told me. So it's not retro, Sheryl." He ran his fingers through her hair, revealing a fold quartz earring. "… It's a Fairy tale…"

-END-

*anemone – means unfading love

*Lyra – came from the constellation of Lyre

*Vega – is the brightest star in the constellation of Lyre

*Altair – is the name of the brightest star in the constellation of Aquila


End file.
